


Kagehina Oneshots

by Yaoianddepression



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BL, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, Hinata - Freeform, HinataxKageyama - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, KageyamaxHinata, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, MalexMale, MxM - Freeform, Pride, boylove, bxb - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinatashouyou - Freeform, kageyamatobio - Freeform, lgbtqia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoianddepression/pseuds/Yaoianddepression
Summary: Kageyama has to get a tooth pulled, they also have to put him on anesthesia. What can go wrong with putting him on something that basically makes him seem like he's on hardcore drugs?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	1. Kageyama on Annethsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has to get a tooth pulled, they also have to put him on anesthesia. What can go wrong with putting him on something that basically makes him seem like he's on hardcore drugs?

It was Friday, the day that most high schoolers enjoyed and could go home and play video games and throw parties, but not for Kageyama.

Oh- no, it would have been one of those days, but Kageyama had to get a tooth pulled, he chipped his tooth from getting hit in the face with a volleyball.

Despite Kageyama’s strong and prideful appearance, he did not like the doctors, or detentsis, or anything that has to do with needles and surgery. He did not like those things so he was actually very anxious.

The only person who knew about this fear of his was his boyfriend, Hinata. 

Kageyama’s mom and Hinata got out of the car, but Kageyama didn’t get out of the car. “Kageyama, come on. I promise it’ll be fine,” Hinata said trying to get Kageyama out of the car.

“No, this is stupid. Can’t I just have a chipped tooth?” Kageyama asked with a groan.

“No Kageyama, your teeth will fall out and then eating will be hard for you,” Hinata said grabbing onto Kageyama’s wrist and trying to pull him out.

“But all I eat are milk and yogurt! You don’t need teeth for that!” Kageyama yelled in all seriousness.

“Kageyama… You’re an idiot.” Hinata exclaimed, he kept on trying to get Kageyama out but he refused. “Come on Kageyama, what will it take to get you out?” Hinata groaned still pulling on Kageyama’s wrist,

Kageyma took a while before responding, “...Only if you give me a kiss and hold my hand on the way in and throughout the surgery,” Kageyama mumbled looking down at his lap.

Hinata nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and grabbed his hand, Kageyama hesitantly got out of the car and started to walk with his mom and Hinata.

“Just try to be brave, okay?” Hinata said in a soft voice squeezing Kageyama’s hand, Kageyama gave him a nervous nod as they entered the white building.

Kageyama’s mom checked them in and all they had to do was wait, Kageyama and Hinata took a seat next to each other as they waited.

Hinata could tell how nervous Kageyama was even though he tried to not show it.

Kageyama was bouncing his leg up and down and biting his lip, Hinata reached his hand over to his sweaty boyfriend's leg and gave him a reassuring smile.

Kageyama calmed down a bit after this and gave Hinata a quick and small smile. He threw his head back and closed his eyes taking deep but slow breaths.

“Hey, remember, as long as I’m here you’re invincible.” Hinata said lifting up Kageyama’s hand and kissing it.

Kageyama gave him a quick nod and continued to inhale sharply. 

They sat in silence for another 10 minutes until a lady called Kageyama’s name, “Kageyama Tobio,” everyone looked at her and she had black hair, glasses, and was fairly pretty.

Kageyama’s mom nodded her head and gestured for me and Kageyama to get up and follow her.

On the way there she asked the normal questions like “How are you?” “Is this your first time getting a tooth pulled?” “Are you nervous?” 

Which Kageyama gave a quick and nervous answer for each. Once they finally reached the room where the doctors were, they had Kageyama lay down on the bent over chair.

Hinata stayed there and held onto his boyfriend’s hand. Hinata never saw Kageyama like this, Kageyama has always been a fierce person who wasn’t really scared of much.

When Kageyama first told Hinata his fear, Hinata was surprised and almost wanted to laugh but could tell how serious Kageyama was and chose not to, everyone has a fear or soft side and this was Kageyama’s.

I mean, Hinata had every right to laugh because Kageyama laughed at him when he told Kageyama his fear of the dark. But Hinata could tell that Kageyama was really scared and nervous and even though he deserved it, he didn’t.

They started to hook Kageyama up to things to check his blood pressure which made Kageyama a little nervous. He bit his lip again and Hinata squeezed his hand again.

“Okay, it’s time for the anesthesia,” the surgeon dentist said raising a small needle up to Kageyama’s arm, Kageyama nodded and the doctor asked if he was nervous, Hinata could tell that Kageyama was too nervous to answer so Hinata answered instead.

“Yeah he’s a little nervous,” Hinata looked up at the doctor with a smile and could feel Kageyama’s eyes glaring at him. “Okay, don’t worry, you’ll only feel it for a couple seconds.” the doctor said making contact with Kageyama’s skin.

Kageyama cringed at the feeling and could hear faint voices talking before he blacked out. 

He woke up everything was blurry, he looked around and saw people walking around him and saw that his boyfriend has just walked into the room,

Author’s Note:  
Okay so basically, this is based off of a true story and this is actually my true story and I guarantee that everything that’s about to happen is what actually happens after you take anesthesia. Like you wake up and you don’t hide any emotions and you can’t talk right and you also can’t eat food for 12 hours and all this stuff, but honestly it was worth it and no it did not hurt.

Kageyama couldn’t feel his mouth and it hurt to open his mouth. “Woah…. That was cool…” Kageyama exclaimed barely audible and sounding drunk, talking in a slur.

Hinata walked up to him with worried eyes and held his hand again. “Are you okay Kageyama?” Hinata asked worriedly at his delusional boyfriend.

“Am I dead? Are you an angel? You look like my cute boyfriend, I don’t really say many nice things to him but I really love him. I wish I could have told him that before I died,” Kageyama slurred, getting emotional-ish.

“Wah??” Hinata exclaimed with a bright blush. “Don’t worry I’m not hitting on you, I love my boyfriend too much to cheat. He’s really small, cute, and I love him.” Kageyama said trying to pry his hand free from Hinata’s, still assuming he’s dead.

“Kageyama, I’m your boyfriend and you’re not dead.” Hinata said with a small laugh, “I’m not dead?” Kageyama asked confused still slurring his words that were barely audible.

“Yes Kageyama, you are very much alive and you have not seen meat god yet.” Hinata exclaimed.

“Why did you leave me?” Kageyama asked with tears in his eyes. This threw Hinata off, the nurses told him that Kageyama would have bad mood swings but he didn’t know that it would be this bad. Kageyama was moody enough as he is, but this is a challenge.

“Kageyama, I couldn’t stay in the room for the actual surgery, but I’m here now.” Hinata said grabbing Kageyama’s hand and rubbing his knuckles.

Kageyama let go of Hinata’s hand and managed to grab the little cinnamon roll and bring him into a hug.

Hinata clenched his fists and turned into a blushing mess, his head was against Kageyama’s chest and his hands were also resting there.

The nurses ‘awe’ at it and Hinata tried to escape. “Kageyama… let go. I promise that we’ll cuddle once we get home, okay? They’re going to bring a wheelchair and we can’t both sit on it, so let go,” said Hinata who was trying to escape his basically drunk boyfriend.

“Nooooo. I don’t care, just sit on my lap on the way out.” Kageyama demanded, with very slurred words getting emotional again.

“Kageyama, no.” Hinata said as Kageyama’s mom walked in with the wheelchair wondering what happened.

“You left me alone and it was scary so this is the least you can do, dumbass,” Kageyama said like a five year old who was told they couldn’t get a toy.

Hinata thought about it and then he thought about how embarrassing it was but he didn’t know what Kageyama would do with his untellable mood swings, so he decided to play ‘safe’ and just sit on Kageyama’s lap on the way out.

His mom had to help Kageyama get up and was a little dazed about Kageyama’s behaviour. Kageyama got on the wheelchair and as soon as Hinata was in arms reach, he reached over and pulled Hinata into an embrace,

Hinata was a blushing mess and hid his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. On their way out, in Hinata’s paretherial vision he could see some ‘awe’ and some faces of disgust. 

He didn’t really care though. They got outside and wheeled the chair over the car and they helped Kageyama get in. Kageyama’s mom turned back around to give the wheelchair back to the clinic and put Hinata in charge of anesthesia Kageyama.

Hinata jumped into the car and immediately felt arms go around his waist and quick little kisses ghosting his neck. He immediately turned around and saw Kageyama with a smile upon his face.

“Kageyama, what are you doing?” Hinata asked with a slight chuckle as one of Kageyama’s kisses tickled his neck. “You’re so cute, I love your laugh.” Kageyama said as he picked Hinata up and set him on his lap.

Hinata shaked his head and tried to get off but felt arms go back around him and his boyfriend's voice who only muttered the words “Stay.”

Hinata never saw this side of Kageyama and then listened, he stayed. Then Hinata began to wonder,

‘Is this how Kageyama really feels, or is this the anesthesia?’

He began to question. He then felt Kageyama’s head on top of his and could tell that his boyfriend wanted to go back to sleep. He smiled and ran his hand through Kageyama’s hair and rested his own head on Kageyama’s chest.

When his mom got back she smiled and got into the car and drove them home. 

It was a 30 minutes drive, and 5 minutes in he decided to start a conversation with his boyfriend's mom. 

“What should we do when we get home?” Hinata asked Kageyama’s mom while still resting on Kageyama. 

“Well you can’t play volleyball that’s for sure. Maybe you guys can cuddle and watch a movie,” His mom exclaimed with a smile looking into the rear view mirror.

“I didn’t know Kage- I mean, Tobio was this clingy,” Hinata said trying to be aware of the fact that they both have the same last name.

“You’d be surprised, one time I walked in on him kissing a pillow and I think he pretended it was you, he doesn’t act like it but he is extremely clingy and needy. He just acts like he isn’t.” His mom said glancing back at the two boys with a smile.

“Is it the anesthesia, or is this how he feels?” Hinata asked looking at his lap, being sure that it was just the anesthesia. 

“No, when you’re on anesthesia you let out a lot of pent up emotions and those kinds of things. One time when Tobio was little he was on anesthesia and he told me he actually didn’t like my lasagna and cried from feeling guilty, but he was too young to remember. I could never imagine him saying anything like that now,” She laughed as she thought about her son when he was younger.

“So he is going to tell me the truth for the next how long?” Hinata asked, kinda nervous. “About 12 hours for it all to get out and probably 7 for you to become more self aware again.” She said, probably realizing that she should stay in her room and not deal with her moody teenage son.

“Okay,” Hinata said with an anxious smile. ‘Kageyama being clingy for the next 7 hours, that’s nerve wracking.’

Hinata started to bite his lip and was rocking back in forth in Kageyama’s lap. Just then he heard his boyfriend say “What’s wrong baby?” Kageyama asked in a drowsy voice.

Hinata tensed up a little at the nickname but replied quickly “N-Nothing!”, Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and began to rock back and forth as well.

They stayed like that for a while until they arrived home, luckily Kageyama didn’t need a wheelchair and could walk with the support of others. “Okay we’re here, just try to lean on me for support but don’t kill me,” Hinata said, getting out of the car.

“No! I can walk on my own!” Kageyama exclaimed with his still very much slurred voice, Kageyama got out of the car but before he could walk three steps forward he tripped and fell,

Hinata wanted to laugh but didn’t, he walked over to Kageyama and helped him up. Kageyama made a pouty face and crossed his arms. Hinata didn’t really know what to do when Kageyama got emotional like this,

“Hey, it’s okay Kageyama. D-Don’t cry!” Hinata said in a panic. “I’m n-not crying dumbass!” Kageyama shouted storming inside. Hinata let out a heavy sigh and put his face in his hand.

“I’m just going to barricade myself in my room, can you deal with Tobio dear?” Kageyama’s mom asked, guilty as she also walked inside. Hinata gave her a quick nod and followed after both of the Kageyamas.

Hinata walked in the house to see Kageyama curled up in the corner head in knees. He walked over and put his hand on his hips, “Kageyama, what are you doing?” Hinata asked emitting a sigh after asking the question.

Kageymama looked back up at Hinata with a pained face and said,“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Kageyama stuttered reemerging his face back into his knees.

Hinata was in disbelief, Kageyama never said sorry for yelling at him. Let alone got so upset over it. Hinata still in shock decided to crouch onto the ground and put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder,

“I-it’s okay Kageyama, I forgive you. How about we watch a movie?” Hinata asked trying to do anything to make Kageyama stop crying, Kageyama nodded and walked over to the couch and picked out a random movie to watch.

“Can I have milk?” Kageyama asked, his face lighting up. Hinata thought about it but remembered what the dentist told him while he was waiting for the surgery to be done,

Kageyama can’t eat or drink anything for 12 hours and even after that, it would take about 3-4 days until he could somewhat eat normally without feeling pain,

Author’s Note:  
After my surgery, eating was so hard for the last week and it hurt to eat a sandwich and then my gauze fell out and I had to worry about getting this painful mouth infection, it was awful and it was a day before my birthday so I couldn’t even eat any food and everyone else did. R.I.P. 13th birthday. And then I asked my mom for Kagehina stuff and I still haven’t gotten anything but books from my moms side which I don’t mind, but all I wanted was a hoodie T^T. It was on January 7th.

“Sorry Kageyama, you can’t drink anything for the next 12 hours or so,” Hinata said feeling guilty for his boyfriend, who loved milk and drank it basically 24/7. Sometimes he thought he loved milk more than him-

“Please Hinataaaaaa,” Kageyama begged his boyfriend, “No. I’m sorry but the dentist said you can’t have anything for the next 12 hours.” Hinata said standing his ground.

Kageyama pouted before sitting down and watching the movie, he looked dead inside to be honest. Hinata would be lying if he didn’t just want to go to the fridge and get his boyfriend some milk to drink.

But he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. Hinata started to zone out going into thoughts until he felt something on his shoulder. Kageyama was there resting his head on Hinata’s shoulder.

Usually it was the other way around but not today. Hinata looked over and gave him a smile. Kageyama turned to look at his small boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hinata gave a quick giggle which made Kageyama smile. Hinata looked over and also gave Kageyama a quick kiss. Kageyama and Hinata ended up falling asleep, Kageyama falling asleep on Hinata’s shoulder and Hinata leaning on Kageyama.

-

It was morning and Hinata didn’t know what time it was and got up to look at the clock. As he was passing into the kitchen, he looked out the window and saw the sun beaming,

It was 10:36, Hinata cringed as he read the clock knowing that they both had slept in, way too long. Hinata looked in the fridge and noticed the variety of food but not really anything that Kageyama could eat.

He decided that if Kageyama couldn’t eat the same food as him then he wouldn’t eat either. He searched the fridge for something Kageyama could eat. 

All he managed to find was a lot of yogurt, which was conveniently one of Kageyama’s favorite foods. He also remembered that it had probably been 12 hours and even if it wasn’t, the time that Kageyama would get up it probably would be.

Hinata smiled at the fact that Kageyama wouldn’t complain about drinking milk anymore. He walked out of the kitchen and looked back at a peaceful sleeping Kageyama.

He ran his hand through Kageyama’s black raven hair and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just then Kageyama stirred awake and looked at Hinata in his golden brown eyes and smiled.

“Good morning,” Kageyama said, voice still very slurred. Hinata smiled and said “Good morning,” back.

“Want some breakfast?” Hinata asked in a soft voice to his lover. “Sure,” Kageyama said, laying back down and resting. Hinata got back up and made his way to the kitchen. 

Hinata pulled the yogurt out and grabbed a spoon, returning to the living room for the second time. He gestured the food and spoon to his lover and took it happily. 

Kageyama tried to put the spoon in his mouth but he was still a little numb so eating food felt weird and he felt a pain trying to open his mouth to eat. Kageyama let out a groan before looking at Hinata, 

“Feed me.” Kageyama said seriously, while looking Hinata in the eyes and giving the food and silverware back, “W-What?!” Hinata asked getting flustered, Kageyama and Hinata would feed each other sometimes as a joke but never seriously.

Hinata looked at Kageyama and noticed how desperate Kageyama was being and exhaled, opening the yogurt and digging the spoon in it. “Here,” Hinata said as Kageyama closed his eyes and opened his mouth.  
Hinata put the spoon of yogurt in his mouth and watched Kageyama struggle to eat it. Just then Kageyama mumbled a “Thanks,”

Hinata mumbled and decided he could get used to this for a couple of days and fed Kageyama the rest of the food.

Kageyama already knew he was lucky to have Hinata as a boyfriend but after this he felt even more blessed. Hinata fed him, cares for him, and comforts Kageyama through this whole thing.

How could Kageyama not love his small, adorable, caring, boyfriend?

The End


	2. You Taste Sweet (Coffee Shop A.U.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's just a semi-regular customer and Kageyama is just a worker that has a crush on the little redhead that orders a drink that he hates. 
> 
> This is also a writing prompt :D

Kageyama Tobio was a 16 year boy who worked at a local coffee shop in the Miyagi prefecture. He went to work on every weekend, and every weekend the same short, cute, orange haired boy came in.

Everytime the boy would come in, he would order the same thing everytime: A straight black coffee.

Kageyama would always look at the boy in confusion as he drinks his coffee, because, honestly, he looked like he hated it every time he would take a sip and never finished it and every time he would give him his coffee he looked a little sad.

He also just seemed like he would never be the type of person to drink straight black, Kageyama and the boy would always have small talk with each other when he ordered and he was always sweet and hyperactive and just really cute.

Kageyama hated to admit it, but he found himself having a crush over the hyperactive cutie, he always blushed when he looked up at the door that dinged and saw that he was walking in.

But Kageyama was also annoyed that he kept on ordering a straight black coffee and looked like he hated every second of it. On one weekend, the short boy walked in with his huge smile and went up to order.

“Hello~” He sang happily as he waved to Kageyama. Kageyama blushed and made a little grin and replied, “Hey Dumbass that always orders a coffee he seems to suffer from. “ He smirks back at him and the short boy blushes.

“Shut up! I can report you for bad language to a customer.” He smugly smiled back at Kageyama and put his hands on his hips. Kageyama chuckled and leaned over the counter with his head resting in his hands and said, “You wouldn’t.”

The boy frowned and said, “Yeah. I wouldn’t.” With that, Kageyama rolled his eyes and went back to the cashier and already typed in the order. “Same awful thing, right?” Kageyama sighed tiredly.

The energetic boy blushed and nodded. Kageyama rolled his eyes again and started to make the coffee. The orange haired boy sat down at a table and began to go on his phone.

Kageyama looked at him and sighed, the two only good things about the fact he buys this drink is, one he makes cute faces, two it’s easy to make. He finished and then walked out of the coffee making area and to the table the other boy always sits at.

He walks to the table and he’s still on his phone, he places the coffee down in front of him and the shorter male looks back up at Kageyama and smiles. “Hey, I never got your name.” Kageyama stated while standing there, waiting for a reply.

He blushed and said, “Hinata, yours?” He asked with a smile. “Kageyama,” Kageyama smiled back, trying his best not to scare the boy with his smile. Hinata blushed and smiled back, “Welp, I’m going to take my coffee and leave, Bakayama. Have a nice day,” Hinata rubs shoulders with Kageyama as he leaves out the door, leaving a blushing Kageyama.

-

The next week, Kageyama is having a bored day and Hinata walks in the door, except instead of him being happy, talkative, and hyperactive, he looks out of it and sad, he isn’t wearing his famous smile and is looking down.

Kageyama frowns at the sight of his crush this way and decides not to partake in their usual playful banter, to be more nice and soft. “Hey…” Kageyama says in the best sweet voice he could muster.

Hinata looks up and says, “Hi, Kageyama... How are you?” He asks his usual question, while still looking upset. Kageyama frowns and replies. “I’m good. How are you? You look sad.” He reaches his hand over the counter and rubs Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata gives him a weak smile before replying. “Not doing so good honestly... My boyfriend broke up with me after I left the coffee shop last week. He told me he’d been cheating on me. It’s probably for the best though...” Hinata mumbles, sounding like he could break in any second.

Kageyama sighs and goes around to the front and gives Hinata a hug. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it, I’ll take your order, you can go relax at the tables.” Kageyama rubbed the boy back and felt wet tears on his shirt.

Hinata pulls away and nods his head and walks over sadly to the table and puts his head on the table. Kageyama felt really bad for him, Hinata deserved better than this.

He decided he’ll pay for Hinata’s drink, but not only that. He’ll give Hinata something he’ll actually enjoy. He finished making his black coffee, but then pulled out everything he needs to make a caramel frappuccino extra sweet.

He finished making it and then pulled out a sticky note and wrote his number down and wrote, ‘If you ever need someone to talk to, then just text me. Okay dumbass?’ He smiled at his message and stuck it to the frappuccino.

He walked out of the coffee making area once again and put the coffee down by Hinata. Hinata looked up in confusion as he saw his regular drink and another one right next to it.

“On the house.” Kageyama smiles and walks away. Hinata eyes the drink before reading the note, he reads it and smiles with a blush. He had a happy, genuine grin on his face and took a sip.

Kageyama watched from a far as Hinata began to pound down the drink and drink it all with a sparkle in his eye. Kageyama smiled and chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes as he began to tidy up the counter top.

Hinata walked over to him and gave him a smile and then began to speak, “Thanks Bakayama, that means a lot. Goodbye, I’ll text you when I get home,” Hinata gives him a smile but before he walks out of the door, he turns on his heel and blows Kageyama a kiss.

Kageyama blushed and shouted, “B-Bye!”

That was the highlight of Kageyama’s weekend. 

-

Over the past week, the two have non stop texted each other and sent each other funny pictures of one another. They both screenshotted the pictures they sent to each other and blushed as they did so.

Finally, it was the weekend, and Kageyama was waiting for Hinata to walk in and Hinata walked in with a huge grin and said, “Hey Bakayama!” Kageyama smiled at the stupid nickname he was given but replied with a smile.

“Hey Dumbass, same as usual?” Kageyama asked as he was about to type down a straight black coffee. Hinata shook his head and said, “No thanks. Can I have whatever that drink I had last time was?” Hinata asked Kageyama.

Kageyama was a little surprised but typed down the order quickly and went to the back to make the coffee as Hinata sat down at his usual table in the middle of the cafe and waited for his order.

Kageyama whipped up a nice frappuccino and hesitated before taking another sticky note and wrote, ‘Want to go on a date with me?’ on the note with a blush and stuck it to the icy drink.

He walked out and placed the cup on the table and smiled. Instead of Hinata looking bored and a little sad when he got his straight black cup of coffee, he actually looked really happy and excited for it and once it was placed in front of him, he began to drink it, instead of drinking half off it and taking it to go and probably throwing it away.

He was so excited to drink the coffee, he didn’t even notice the note, Kageyama sighed and walked back behind the counter. He watched Hinata as he noticed the note and began to read it.

Kageyama jolted up and began to pretend to be doing work. Hinata read over the note again and again and then buried his face in his hands with a scarlet red blush.

He got up with his head down and looked at Kageyama before talking. Kageyama was a nervous wreck and waited anxiously for an answer and then Hinata looked up at him with his hands to his sides and began to answer,

“S-Sure. I wo-would love to g-go on a date with you.” He exclaimed with a stutter and a large blush. Kageyama nodded and said, “Y-Yes! Thank you. Have a niff-nuff-knife-nice day!” And bowed while being embarrassed.

Hinata was still nervous himself, but giggled at his silly actions. “Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata asked from across the counter. Kageyama looked up with a deep blush and stuttered, “Y-Yes?” He asked.

Hinata stepped on his tip-toes and reached over the counter and gave Kageyama a quick innocent kiss on the cheek and turned on his heels, out the door. But before he left, he smiled an evil grin, that was way too evil for such a cute person.

Kageyama blushed and smiled and put his hand on his cheek, still with a face of surprise and blush.  
-

After an amazing 3 months of dating, the two were extremely close and extremely in love.

On the weekend, Hinata walked into the small coffee shop that was empty as usual and looked at his boyfriend. He smiled as he noticed that Kageyama was on his phone and went over to his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Kageyama looked back at his small boyfriend with a blush and smiled at him, “Hey, dumbass.” He smirked. “You do realize you can get in trouble for being on your phone while at work, right?” the shorter stated playfully.

“Yeah I know. Anyways, the usual?” He asked as he wrote down Hinata’s new favorite drink ever since that day and looked back at his boyfriend with a smile. He reached over the counter and lifted up Hinata's chin.

He kissed Hinata’s soft lips passionately and Hinata smiled into the kiss and so did Kageyama. They pulled away and both inhaled. Out of nowhere, while Kageyama was looking at Hinata he began to speak as they both caught their breath.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow and said, “Hey, when you first started going to the coffee shop, why did you order straight black coffee when it looked like you hated it?” Kageyama asked, never really getting an answer from Hinata before.

Hinata blushed before answering, “I thought it made me look more mature. I thought you would think it was cute…” Hinata blushed and hid his face in Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama laughed, causing Hinata to blush even more and said, “You’re too cute to be hot, Dumbass. I honestly was just confused. But I thought your face was cute when you drank it.” Kageyama smirked and rested his hands on Hinata’s hips.

Hinata made a pouty face and Kageyama smirked and gave Hinata a loving kiss on the lips and said, “You taste sweet.”

The End


	3. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets lost at a party and even though Kageyama and himself said, "Don't get drunk," He did anyways. Now Kageyama basically has to take care of him.

Hinata knew he shouldn’t have, he knew he should have just said “No thanks.”, he knew he should have just stayed with Kageyama. But despite the fact that he should have, he didn’t.

Now Hinata finds himself feeling nauseous with a sore throat and a red party cup in his hand that’s ready to spill the vodka from his hand. The short red-head felt like he was ready to spill his guts out, so he started to venture his way through the party of underaged drunk teenagers.

As Hinata was trying to find his way to the bathroom, he bumped into a very tall and large man that also seemed very intoxicated. Hinata audibly gulped and said, “S-Sorry!”.

But the taller one just growled and spilt his drink, that was very pungent, all over Hinata's head. Hinata coughed and some people stared and laughed. After that humiliating experience, he finally found the bathroom.

He walked in and almost threw up all over the floor. He luckily made it to the garbage can and all the alcohol went right out of his system, but not enough for him to think straight. 

Hinata had gotten an invite from a random person at school and decided to bring Kageyama along; since he didn’t want to be lonely at the party. While Kageyama and Hinata were at the party, they got separated in the large crowd and bright flashing lights.

As Hinata tried to find his way back to Kageyama, a random boy that had short brown hair, that was also slightly taller than him, offered him a drink. Hinata asked what it was and the boy responded with, “Vodka!” 

Hinata took the drink and smelt it, it smelled awful and reeked. But nonetheless, he started to drink it. As the alcohol hit the back of his throat, Hinata began to cough.

“Uhg! This stuff tastes awful!” He continued to cough up the drink as the back of his throat burned. The other boy that sounded and looked like he had taken more alcohol that he could handle chuckled and said, “Yeah! It will do that to you at first!” Hinata eyed the drink and took the smallest drink ever and put the red cup down on a nearby table.

He promised himself that he wouldn’t drink anything that bad ever again, which he fulfilled. And that’s how Hinata got into his current situation of throwing up, intoxicatedly drunk, alone, with sticky hair.

After Hinata threw up, he exited the bathroom and began to search the large house for Kageyama. He went upstairs, which he was told by Kageyama to stay away from. 

But Hinata thought that maybe Kageyama would be up there. Which he wasn’t, and Hinata walked in on couples doing explicit things, including Daichi and Suga, which he now can’t erase from his mind.

Finally, after about one hour of searching, he found Kageyama in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of milk. “Kags… I don’t feel so well, I had a drink that someone gave me and now my vision is weird and I can’t speak that well…” Hinata exclaimed in a slurred voice as he grabbed the back of Kageyama’s shirt for support.

The ravenette whipped around to see his short friend with his usually fluffy red hair, down flat with a pouty and helpless look on his face. Kageyama put down the milk he was holding and grabbed Hinata's wrist and walked away from the kitchen with Hinata.

“You Boke! I told you to stay close and not take the alcohol!” He yelled at the shorter, and they exited the house together. “Is this your first time having alcohol?! Your mom’s going to be so mad!” Kageyama continued to lecture.

Hinata looked down in shame and sniffled. “I-I’m s-s-sorry, Kageyama! You’re r-right, my mom’s going to be so mad…” Hinata cried, as they got into the car. Kageyama driving and Hinata in the other seat.

“Damn right, she is!” He exclaimed, as he started up the ignition. Hinata began to quietly cry as they started to drive to Kageyama’s house. Kageyama looked over at a red light and sighed sympathetically at his best friend.

“Look, I’m not mad. Just… don’t do it again, okay?” Hinata looked back at him and sniffled and nodded. The light was still red and Kageyama sighed again and laid his head on the seat.

“How about you stay at my house tonight? My mom’s working late and won’t come back until way later in the afternoon. You’re probably going to have a hangover as well and we don’t have any painkillers or Advil so we’ll have to stop by the store as well.” Kageyama mumbled as the light turned green and drove the car to their local Walmart.

Hinata gave Kageyama a small smile and said, “Thanks Yama! You’re the best!” Kageyama blushed and nodded, still keeping his eyes on the road. They pulled into the parking lot and Hinata wanted to go inside, still very intoxicated.

Hinata tried to follow Kageyama without tripping but almost fell, which ended up with Kageyama catching him. “How about you hold my hand,” Kageyama exclaimed, as he realized that he’s still holding Hinata and that their faces were extremely close.

Kageyama pulled away from what little space they had in that position and held Hinata’s hand bashfully. Hinata looked at his hand that was being held by Kageyama’s and had an untellable expression.

He then grew a grin and said, “Thanks Kageyama! That’s really sweet!” He smiled, as he tried his best to walk like a normal pedestrian. Kageyama blushed once again and they continued their journey to get medicine for the soon to come hangover. 

Kageyama had developed feelings for his short orange haired friend a while ago and this experience was killing him. They walked into Walmart and went to the medicine aisle, where Hinata was acting like a little kid as Kageyama looked at which medicine seemed the best to buy.

Everytime Kageyama picked up a new type of meds, Hinata would make a pouty face and lean on Kageyama’s arm that his hand was holding onto. Though Kageyama did find it adorable when he pouted, and blushed when he leaned on him, he did not like how much Hinata was pouting and leaning on him.

After Hinata did it for about the 100th time, Kageyama looked at him and sighed. “You brought this upon yourself.” And went back to trying to find medicine. Hinata whined and Kageyama finally found medicine that he was pleased with.

Right as they were about to exit that aisle, Hinata basically fell on the floor and said, “Kageyama! I’m tired…” Kageyama rolled his eyes and said, “And what am I supposed to do about it?”

Hinata looked up at him from the ground and said, “Carry me.” Kageyama’s eyes widened and he quickly became flustered. “What? No, you dumbass!” 

‘Why did I have to fall for someone so childish?’ Kageyama thought to himself. He looked at Hinata, who was looking at him from the floor, and sighed as he realized what he had to do.

Kageyama crouched and said, “Get on, you dumbass.” Hinata's eyes visibly sparkled and he jumped on and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Hinata looked around in amazement and said, “Wow! I’m so tall now!” 

Kageyama laughed to himself. “Enjoy it while you can, because this will never happen again.” Kageyama exclaimed as they walked to the self-checkout area.

Hinata rested his head in Kageyama black raven hair and said, “Well I guess I’ll just have to get drunk more often so this can happen again.” Kageyama blushed and narrowed his eyebrows.

“Next time you get drunk, I’m recording you and then leaving you at the party to show all of the team.” He shot back. Hinata pouted and lightly hit Kageyama’s head. “Mean Bakayama!” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and they were both out, after he paid of coure. When they got outside, Kageyama realized that it was getting quite dark outside and they should prepare for the awful morning to come.

Kageyama was about to get Hinata off of his back, but then he noticed that Hinata had fallen asleep. Kageyama groaned painfully and thought about what he could do to not wake up Hinata.

He carefully slid Hinata off of his back and buckled him in, some people would suspect that he was a kidnapper because of how small and helpless Hinata looked. 

“Do...Don’t leave...Kageyama…” Hinata mumbled. Kageyama looked at him with a confused look. He realized that Hinata was sleeping-talking. ‘Of course, only an idiot like him would say something like that in his sleep.’

Kageyama looked at Hinata again and then smiled slightly. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” He mumbled and moved Hinata’s orange locks out of his face. Hinata snored slightly and Kageyama exhaled and walked over to the driver's seat.

Their drive home was peaceful and Hinata slept peacefully as well. When they got home, Kageyama realized that he had to carry Hinata into the house. He went around to Hinata’s side of the car and picked him up in bridal style.

Hinata unconsciously wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and the duo continued to walk inside. When they entered the house, Kageyama went right to his room and put Hinata down.

He watched as Hinata sleeped and cuddled with the pillow. The tall blueberry pulled out a chair and sat on it. He looked at Hinata, slightly concerned. “You boke…” He mumbled.

Soon Kageyama realized that he should get to sleep himself. He looked around the whole entire house and came to the conclusion that he couldn’t find the futon.

He ran his hand over his face and groaned. “Are you kidding me?” He trudged back to the room with the sleeping Hinata. He awkwardly shuffled into the bed and slept next to Hinata.

Kageyama was drifting off when he noticed a small pair of arms wrap around him. His eyes widened until he realized that it was his short tiny little spiker. He tensed and began to freak out in his head.

‘Does this dumbass even realize what he’s doing?! Do you know how crazy he’s making me? Why do I have to put up with this?’

He continued to mentally freak out until he felt Hinata's face rub against his chest. He blushed and carefully wrapped his arms around Hinata’s small figure. He looked down and saw Hinata smile. 

“Well, I guess I’m stuck with you and you’re my dumbass. So, I guess it’s not that bad…” He mumbled in Hinata orange locks.

The next morning, Hinata woke up with a pounding headache, confusion, dry throat, and his stomach felt like it was participating in the olympics. He slowly sat up and looked around, he felt even more confused when he realized that he wasn’t in his room.

He looked around more and recognized the room to be Kageyama’s room. He put his hand on his head and felt his headache intensify. No matter how hard he tried to remember what happened, he couldn’t.

He slowly got up from the bed and felt dizziness strike him, along with the need to throw up. He started to roam around the house aimlessly, desperately looking for the bathroom.

Suddenly, Kageyama walked out from a quardoor and was holding a glass of water with various medications. They walked towards each other and Hinata tried to speak, but his voice hurt too much to speak and nothing came out.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked, as he put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. Hinata blushed and shook his head ‘no’ and Kageyama thrusted the water and medicine towards him.

Hinata eyed the items for a while before Kageyama explained, “You have a headache and feel dizzy, right?” Hinata shook his head ‘yes’ and Kageyama used his free hand to squeeze Hinata’s cheeks.

“What do you think I want you to do with these, dumbass.” Hinata realized what Kageyama meant and took a sip of water and popped the meds in his mouth then took another sip of water and swallowed it.

He started to feel a little better, but nevertheless still felt awful. “I’m guessing you still feel bad, huh?” Hinata nodded in reply with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“D-Don’t cry, dumbass!” Kageyama panicked, and grabbed Hinata’s hand and walked back to the bedroom. Hinata wiped his eyes but started to cry. “I-It hurts, Kageyama… my head hurts and my throat… an-and ever-everything fe-feels awful…” 

Kageyama gave Hinata a hug awkwardly and Hinata hugged back. Hinata laid down in the bed and Kageyama rushed himself to the kitchen to get Hinata a bowl and a wet rag for his head.

He walked back into the room to see a miserable Hinata. “Hey Kageyama…” Hinata mumbled as Kageyama set down the bowl and put the wet rag on Hinata’s forehead, leaving his hand on his forehead.

“Kags…” Kageyama ignored the nickname and hummed in reply. “Thanks for taking care of me, even if you didn’t need to…” The orange mumbled and grabbed Kageyama’s arm and snuggled it.

“Hey Hinata…” Kageyama mumbled. “Yeah?” Kageyama chuckled to himself and said, “I need my arm back, it’s starting to get numb.” Hinata blushed and let go. 

The two sat in silence for a little while before Hinata started to speak, “Did you mean it…” Kageyama looked at Hinata confused and then Hinata started back again, “When you said that I’m cute yesterday?” Hinata asked with puppy eyes.

Kageyama tensed up and the blood rushed to his cheeks. “I thought you said you couldn’t remember anything.” Kageyama shot back with a red face. Hinata smiled and said, “I just remembered,” He exclaimed.

“Kageyama-kun..?” Hinata asked. Kageyama looked at him, nervous. “Yes?” Hinata took a while before responding. “Do you… like me?” Hinata asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

Kageyama didn’t know how to respond. Was he just supposed to be like, “Yes Hinata! I like you! I’ve liked you for the longest time!” Kageyama was supposed to think sarcastically in his head, but then he realized that he SOMEHOW said that outside his head.

He covered his mouth and turned away with a scarlet red blush on his face. How could he mess that up? Now Hinata’s going to think that he’s creepy.

There was a moment of silence before Hinata started to speak. “I like you too, Kageyama…” He mumbled. Kageyama turned to him with wide eyes, shocked. 

“W-What? Really?” He asked, not believing that his crush/best friend likes him back. “Mhm…” they stared at each other, both of them blushing now. Kageyama leaned in and grabbed Hinata’s soft cheeks.

“Can I kiss you Hinata?” Kageyama asked, he has been waiting for this moment forever. HInata audibly gulped and replied shakily, their lips almost connecting. “Y-Yes…” Hinata mumbled in reply.

Kageyama looked at him for a moment and ran his thumb over Hinata’s lips. They could feel their breaths on each other. Finally, Kageyama leaned into the little to no space they had and connected their lips together.

When their lips connected, Kageyama felt like his dreams had come true. Hinata’s lips were soft like silk and his lips tasted like chocolate. He couldn’t help but get lost in the kiss. He never wanted it to end.

They both kissed back, breathing through their noses. Finally, they pulled away and took deep breaths. They looked at each other in amazement with a big smile. 

“I really like you, Kageyama.” Hinata exclaimed.

Kageyama smiled before responding. “I really like you too, Hinata.” They connected their lips again and it felt like magic. 

Kageyama began to think after they pulled away for the second time. “Maybe you getting drunk wasn’t so bad after all…” 

Fin.

Sorry for not uploading in so long, I didn’t even realize how long it was until I looked. I’m so sorry everyone, do you have any requests? I kinda want something fluffy and cracky, maybe slightly pervy, but no smut! Anyways, I love you all, have a good day/night- YaoiandDepression♡


	4. Baby Aki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama notices Hinata's drain of energy and tells his husband that he'll watch their child for the day.

Kageyama and Hinata are proud parents of their one year old named, Aki. They loved their child more than anything in the world, even more than volleyball, which was a lot.

Kageyama felt like a proud dad and Hinata felt like a responsible mom/housewife. However, being a parent was very exhausting. Kageyama always worked so when he got home he would watch volleyball with his husband and Hinata worked all day and took care of baby Aki as well.

This one particular week, Hinata was absolutely out of it. He could barely keep his eye open when feeding the baby and when he got the chance to sleep, even if it was for 5 minutes he took it.

Kageyama was growing concerned for his small husband, seeing that for as long as Kageyama has known him, he has always been energetic and hyper and loud, but now he was quiet and tired.

Kageyama decided since he was going to have a few days off that he could take care of baby Aki for the day. Hinata contemplated it at first,

“Kageyama, I love you but I don’t think you should. I mean, you barely even know how to change a diaper and one other time you thought the baby could eat spicy meat buns, and then he cries a lot, and then you have to do a certain night schedule and then-” 

Before Hinata could finish rambling, Kageyama bridal carried him and walked to their bedroom with Hinata’s hand around his neck. Once Kageyama entered the bedroom, he put Hinata down on the bed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Don’t worry about it Sho, I’ll make sure I do everything right and you already gave me a list of what to do and how to do it. I’ll be fine and I want you to rest, I want my loud hyperactive Dumbass back.” Kageyama smiled and gave Hinata another kiss, except this time on the lips.

Hinata exhaled and finally surrendered, “Okay fine, just… wake me up if you need anything or need help with Aki. Oka…” before Hinata could finish his sentence for the second time, he had already fallen asleep.

Kageyama smiled and ran Hinata’s hair back to give him a kiss on the forehead, ‘Cute’ he thought as he watched his husband sleep. It didn’t even last five minutes until Aki started to cry.

Kageyama jolted up from the sudden noise and Hinata woke up, “Huh? Oh. Aki’s crying, I got it-” 

“No Shouyou. This is your day off, get some rest.” Kageyama said stubbornly, while covering Hinata back up with the covers. Hinata exhaled again and went back to sleep. Kageyama smiled and quickly got up to hither to their crying baby and closed the door quietly, making sure not to wake up Hinata.

He jogged to his baby’s room and opened the door and went into the room with volleyball wallpaper and saw baby Aki crying in the crib. He was a very cute baby with black hair but had Hinata’s big golden brown eyes.

Kageyama smiled as he bent over and picked up his crying child and began to sooth his crying child, “Shh. Shh. It’s okay, Papa’s here, don’t cry Aki. Your dada’s trying to sleep okay. What’s wrong?” 

He checked the infant's diaper and there was nothing and he gently patted his back, he wasn’t gasy. “You must be hungry, huh?” Kageyama smiled and walked out of the room with baby Aki and walked to the pantry and pulled out a bottle, filled it with water, heated it up, and put the formula in it and then shook it up, like HInata’s instructions said.

He bounced Aki up and down and then gave him the bottle. Aki stopped crying and made happy baby giggles which made Kageyama smile, he got better at smiling since Aki was born because he didn’t want to make Aki cry every time he smiled, which was quite often since he was pretty happy with his life.

“Okay. So far so good,” Kageyama sighed in relief as their baby finished half of the formula. Baby Aki raised his hands up and rubbed Kageyama’s face. Kageyama let out a laugh and bounced the baby up and down.

“Don’t tell dada but, you’re going to become an excellent setter. Yes you are, yes you are,” Little did Kageyama know that Hinata had gotten out of bed to make sure that baby Aki was okay and overheard their conversation.

Hinata would have Mama Suga’d him in the side but didn’t want to hurt Aki, so he just said, “You mean spiker, right?” Kageyama whipped around and the baby looked like he was about to watch an interesting action fight and Hinata raised an eyebrow looking at them.

Kageyama knew that Hinata would spend forever arguing with him if he had said setter and while he likes to argue with Hinata playfully, he wanted Hinata to actually sleep, so he just sighed in defeat and said, “Yes and maybe a setter,” Okay so he didn’t want to completely lose. But could you blame him?

Hinata rolled his eyes playfully and took baby Aki from Kageyama and rubbed foreheads with Aki, “Who’s going to be dada’s favorite spiker, you are.” The baby giggled even more and started to try and talk while reaching for Hinata’s orange locks.

Kageyama loved his husband and child and he couldn’t ask for anything else. He smiled and watched the scene before him for a little bit and then started to speak, “Hinata, go to bed. I got this,” Kageyama said softly and took Aki back.

Hinata let out a ‘Hmph!’ before giving Kageyama a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to bed. Kageyama sighed in relief and looked at the baby in his arms and said, “Setter,”

Throughout the house you could hear Hinata yell, “Spiker!” Kageyama laughed and burped the baby boy. He walked into the living room and pulled some of Aki’s toys out and put them on the ground with a blanket under them.

He set Aki down carefully and sat criss-cross on the ground, watching his one year old play with a stuffed volleyball. He smiled and eventually reached over for the remote that was on the table behind him and turned on old games of them playing volleyball.

“See that, that’s papa. He was an amazing player, still is and see that orange haired one, that’s dada, he was also amazing, we had this awesome quick attack and could beat almost anyone. Your dada is really something, you know that, just don’t tell him I said that, he’ll never let me live it down.” Kageyama said reaching his finger out for the baby to grab but instead he bit Kageyama.

Kageyama winced but let it happen, “You are definitely your dada's child.” he said as the baby laughed when he yelped again when he bit Kageyama… again.

They continued to watch the volleyball videos every time they scored. He lifted up the baby and cheered but made sure not to wake up Hinata. Him and the baby were enjoying themselves until the baby started to cry again.

“Oh no. What’s wrong Akihiro?” He asked as he lifted their baby up and smelled a very strong and disgusting aroma, “Oh.” Kageyama said and picked Aki up and took them to the laundry room where the changing table was.

He pulled up Hinata’s instructions and changed the baby’s diaper, he messed up at first and put the diaper on the wrong way but then found out how to put it on correctly, eventually.

Kageyama looked at the time to realize that it was around Aki’s bedtime. He smiled and picked Aki up, he went back to the nursery room and laid Aki down.

He noticed before he walked out the door that there was a little recorder on the table, he looked at it confused and pressed play, when it turned on he heard Hinata’s voice singing,

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away…” he heard a soft voice emmet from the recorder and smiled.

He loved his husband and Hinata made sure to keep the sun name tradition in the family and named Aki, Akihiro, which meant great brightness. He looked at his great brightness and saw that he was passed out by the end of the song.

He marvelled at how good Hinata was with their baby and walked back over to the crib and gave Aki a quick kiss on the forehead and said, “Night Akihiro. Love you,” he smiled and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He then continued to walk through the house to find his husband cuddling the pillow and slightly drooling, he let out a small muted chuckled and climbed in bed with his husband.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s small waist and gave him a small kiss on the neck. Hinata started to stir awake and turned to his side to meet eyes with Kageyama.

“Hey babe, how was your day with Aki?” the short orange haired male asked his tall husband. Kageyama gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead before answering. 

“It was amazing, I told him how hot you were when you played volleyball,” Hinata laughed, then playfully hit Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama winced and said, “Dumbass.

“But, I’m your Dumbass,” Hinata exclaimed with a smirk and rubbed noses with his husband.

“Yes you are and I love you for that,” Kageyama gave him a kiss on the lips and the two went to bed peacefully snuggling with each other

The End


	5. Sweater Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata doesn't like the cold and Kageyama gives him his sweater.

Hinata has a secret he doesn’t like to tell, one that may not seem like a big deal, but it was to him. He didn’t want people to think he was more of a child than he looks like.

The only person who knew this secret was Kageyama, his boyfriend. But before he told Kageyama this little secret of his, he made me promise not to tell anyone else and not to laugh.

Slowly, Hinata leaned in and whispered in Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama could feel his breath, it was intense. You could cut the anticipation with a knife. With that, Hinata breathes in one more time and begins to speak.

“Kageyama…” He whispered. Kageyama waits for him to continue. This must be important...

“...I don’t like the cold…” Hinata whispered and pulled away with an embarrassed face. Kageyama was between confused and mad. Was that all? Really?

“Hinata! You boke! I thought it’d be important!” He grabbed Hinata’s hair. Hinata winced and tried to get out of Kageyama’s death grip. “But it is important, Kageyama!” He fought back.

Finally, after struggling, Hinata managed to escape from Kageyama’s grasp. “So what if you don’t like the cold and get cold easily?! I thought you were dying or something!” He exclaimed, shooting Hinata a glare.

“Why would it seem like I’m dying?!”

They continued to argue for the rest of the day, but that was months ago. Now it’s winter and school is out for two weeks.

Hinata and Kageyama were chilling on the couch, just cuddling a bit while planning new things for their quick. Suddenly, Kageyama’s mom walks in and has a big smile on her face. 

“Tobio! Grandma and grandpa are inviting us over for the next two days! Do you want to come, Hinata? They’ve been wanting to meet their grandson’s boyfriend!” She exclaims. 

Hinata blushed slightly, as did Kageyama. Even though Kageyama’s grandparents are christian, they support and love everyone, their gender and/or sexuality didn’t matter, they just wanted people to be happy with who they are.

Tobio thinks it’s funny how everyone in his family could be so positive but then you have him and he’s always on edge. Nevertheless, everyone loves him too. 

Hinata smiled and said, “Sure! I would love to meet your grandparents, Tobio!” Hinata’s eyes glowed as he spoke and Kageyama blushed a bit by how cute his smaller boyfriend was.

“Then we should probably get you packed up, and me,” Kageyama got up and Hinata pouted, missing Kageyama’s warmth already on this cold day. They were leaving on Friday and it was Thursday, so they agreed to meet at Kageyama’s house and then get in the car to leave.

Hinata’s mom was luckily on break for the first time in forever and could watch Natsu. Hinata packed his bags and brought everything he would need. Or so he thought.

Hinata grabbed his suitcase and headed down the stairs. “I’m heading out now!” He called out through the house. “Okay! Love you hun!” “BYE SHOUYOUUUU!!” Natsu called out.

“Love you too! Bye!” He called one last time before walking to Kageyama’s house. It was about a 15 minute walk. For many people, they would hate to walk that long anywhere, but for Hinata he loved to walk for long periods of time.

Hinata was almost there when he noticed the clouds and that it would probably snow since Kageyama’s grandparents lived in the mountains where it snowed often. 

He finally made it to Kageyama’s house and saw them packaging up the car. Hinata called out to Kageyama and waved his free hand at him. “Hey Kageyama!” He shouted.

Kageyama turned to him and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the orange haired boy with a T-shirt and pants, no sweater, then he also noticed that Hinata walked here, dragging a suitcase with him the whole way and began to walk over.

“Hinata boke!” He grabbed Hinata’s suitcase and walked over to the car. “Kageyama, you’re sweet to me in the rudest ways,” Kageyama glared more and once Kageyama closed the car truck he turned to see Hinata.

“Aren’t you cold? It’s like, 45 degrees.” the taller questioned, raising an eyebrow. “No! I’ll be fine, Kageyama!” Hinata pouted. “We can drive to your house and get a sweater- or you packed one, right?” He asked.

“Of course I packed a sweater! I’m not that stupid Kags!” He glared, puffing out his cheeks. “Sure, you’re not dumbass.” And with a roll of his eyes, they got into the car and Kageyama’s mom was ready to drive.

Throughout the drive, the boys mostly slept and Kagemama took cute pictures whenever she could. She really did adore them both, and their relationship. She thought Hinata was everything Kageyama could need. She couldn’t be more proud of them both.  
Hinata’s head was leaning on Kageyama’s side and Kageyama’s head was resting on Hinata’s soft orange hair. Kageyama looked angry and Hinata was just drooling slightly, bobbing his head every once in a while.

Finally, they made it to the mountains, but when they woke up, Hinata noticed snow everywhere. He also noticed it was very cold. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Kageyama also stirring awake.

“Damn, it’s cold.” Exclaimed Kageyama, untying his sweater from his waist and putting it on. “Y-Yeah,” Hinata stuttered, feeling his teeth chatter and his body shake. “You okay?” The blueberry looked over at his boyfriend.

“Y-Yeah. Can we get my sweater from my suitcase?” He asked with a smile. Kageyama nodded and luckily Hinata’s luggage was the last one to go in, meaning it was the easiest one to get.

Hinata could hardly wait as the cold air surrounded him. He began to dig through his suitcase in the backseat of the car. He started to panic as he kept on digging. By now, everything was scattered everywhere. The one thing that wasn’t there was

“My sweater!” Hinata yelped as he realized that the thing he needed the most was the one thing he left behind. “Hmm? What was that?” Kageyama asked as he started to carry the rest of the luggage as Hinata repacked his stuff and also carried his suitcase.

“It’s nothing!” Hinata smiled, not wanting to be made fun of or worry Kageyama. “Where’s your sweater then?” He interrogated Hinata. “I kinda like this cold air- it’s nice!” He cheered. “Whatever, I guess…” He mumbled.

They had to walk a little making Hinata more cold than he already was. He began to shiver and let out a little sneeze. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Hinata sighed and looked at his boyfriend. “Yes! I’m fine!” He exclaimed in an inrittated tone.

“Okay, geez.” When they arrived at the cabin, it was huge. Hinata knew Kageyama’s grandparents were wealthy, but not this wealthy. “Woah Kageyama! Look at this place, it’s huge!” his eyes lit up.

“You’re talking to me as if I’ve never been here before.” Kageyama smirked at his remark. “Shut up, Bakayama, you know what I mean!” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Sureee.”

They went up to the big oak door and knocked. It took a few seconds before he heard an old lady shout, “Coming!” After about three seconds of hearing that sound, the door opened.

“Tobioooooo! I missed you so much!” Said an old lady with faded black hair who was slightly shorter than Kageyama, giving the younger a hug. “Hi grandma, I missed you too…” Kageyama tried to get free of her grip, but eventually gave in and hugged his grandma back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hinata smirked, never seeing this side of Kageyama before. Kageyama shot him a glare, basically saying, ‘You tell anyone about this, I kill you..’ Hinata snickered and Kageyama’s grandma pulled away and gasped.

“And you must be Hinata! Awweeee! It’s so nice to see you! Come here, let me give you a hug!” She spoke. Before Hinata could say anything, she already captured him in a hug.

“Hello ma’am, it’s nice to meet you too.” Hinata smiled. This time it was Kageyama’s turn to smile as he noticed Hinata getting crushed by his own grandma.

“Please, please, call me grandma!” She pulled away but gave him a hug again. “Okay, grandma!” Hinata really liked her so far, she reminded him of his own grandma who lived far away so they never really got to visit her.

Not too long after that, a man’s voice sounded through the house. “Are they here yet, Aiko?” He sounded like a powerful man, but at the same time, sweet? But mostly manly and intimidating.

“Yes! Come down here! Hinata came!” She smiled sweetly at him, Hinata smiled back. They heard footsteps go through the house and then out through the door way could be seen a very tall man that was slightly taller than Kageyama and had short brown hair.

“It’s nice to meet you son, we hope to see you in the future.” He took out his big calloused hand so they could shake and Hinata took it quickly and shaked it. 

“Thank you, sir! And of course!” Hinata smiled. The old man pulled his hands away and said, “Good, you seem like just the right boy this grumpy teen needs,” He playfully looked at Kageyama. Kageyama sighed and slightly furrowed his brows.

Hinata repressed a laugh and Kageyama’s grandma elbowed grandpa in his side. “Oh hush! He learned it from you!” She smiled. Hinata couldn’t help but laugh now and everyone else joined in, some louder than others, well, Kageyama kept silent but smiled.

“That’s enough blabbering! Let’s head inside. Where’s your mother, Tobio? She looked around. “Bringing in some luggage.” He exclaimed. The tall man walked out from the door frame and began to speak, “I’ll go help her. Show them to their room while I help Ayumi,” He walked out.

The two teenage boys grabbed their luggage again and followed grandma Aiko into the house. As they walk to the room that was upstairs, she starts to bombard them with questions.

“How long have you guys been dating?”

“How many children do you guys want?”

“Who’s the more dominant one in the relationship?”

“How old are you, Hinata?”

“When’s your birthday?”

“You guys are so cute together!”

Hinata couldn’t remember the first few questions, but Kageyama on the other hand, was used to this and answered all her questions. “Since our first year of high school, 1-2, me, 17, June 21st, thank you grandma.” Hinata was very surprised that Kageyama could answer so well. Now he knows that Kageyama is just ignoring his own million questions. He puffed his cheeks out about the thought but snapped back to reality.

“Okay, this is your guys’ room,” She opened the door. The room was amazing, the walls were wood and had the occasional paintings of flowers, a nice big bed, and a small balcony area. 

“Woww! This is awesome!” Hinata’s eyes lit up. Aiko laughed, “Oh it’s not much dear.” She smiled half heartedly. “To me it is! Thank you for letting me stay!” He bowed. She laughed even louder. “Don’t mention it, tell us if you need anything dear,” She closed the door and left.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's suitcase and put them down on the side of the room and then sat down on the bed and sighed. “Kageyama?” Hinata asked, sitting next to him.

“Hm?” He laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head and Hinata copied his movement. “Why is your family so energetic and you’re not?” He asked innocently. 

“Meh. I could ask you the same, why are you so energetic and your mom isn’t?” He fired the question back. Hinata shrugged his shoulders and then began to speak. “Well since my mom doesn’t have a lot of energy, I do because I don’t have anyone to let out the energy with, besides my little sister. So I’m always hyper because my mom isn’t.” Hinata pursed his lips, considering his own words.

“Mm. The same way with me, except vise versa. Everyone has a lot of energy and positivity and I guess that just drains me a bit…” Kageyama closed his eyes with a huff.

“Hmm…” Hinata hummed and cuddled up next to Kageyama. He laid his head on Kageyama’s chest and closed his eyes as well. Their legs started to get entangled and Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist.

They laid like that for a while and Hinata found a comfortable position laying in between Kageyama’s neck and shoulder. “Hey Hinata…?” Kageyama asked. “What Kags?” Hinata adjusted his head so Kageyama wasn’t muffling him.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” He asked. Hinata shook his head. “No! Your body heat is warm!” He yelled. “What? No- that’s not what- I meant earlier!” He yelled back.

There was a moment of silence “..No...” He mumbled. Kageyama sighed and got sat up. “Hey! What are you doing Bakayama?!” Hinata yelled, immediately feeling the cold.

Kageyama pulled off his oversized blue jacket and put it over Hinata. “Hey-” Hinata started but was interrupted by Kageyama. “Shut up and put on the jacket, you think I didn’t notice when you were shivering?” The raven haired boy arched an eyebrow.

“...Fine…” The sleeves went past Hinata’s fingertips and the bottom of the sweater went to his mid thigh. Making him look extremely adorable.

When Hinata and Kageyama went home, Hinata asked if he could keep the sweater. Kageyama said yes, of course, Hinata brought the sweater everywhere, especially when he was cold, remmebering Kageyama with every breath he took in it.

Sorry for not uploading for so long, this is a filler for a special. Was this enough, be 100% honest, was it too short? Not enough Kagehina? Give back feedback please. 

Have a good day/night, love you all, bye- YaoiandDepression♡


End file.
